William was a bullfrog
by AgentMulderFox
Summary: A mini series of Mulder, Scully & William's life together as a family. She didn't have to give William up and Mulder wasn't kicked out of the FBI. For more info, read inside :)
1. Chapter 1

So upon receiving a huge amount of love and tenderness from the X-Files fandom with my latest Fan Fiction, I've decided to create a mini series of MSWR. It'll be all fluff, cuteness and randomness. Scully didn't have to give William up and Mulder wasn't kicked out of the FBI. Because, we can all dream, right? I hope you all enjoy this! I apologize in advance if my english has some mistakes. It's not my first language and I've been a bit rusty since the last time I wrote fan fictions. So I hope you all like this! _**ALL**_prompts or suggestions for this or any pairing are _always_ welcome! I love writing upon your if you want, you can Kik me: evilspawnmer or email me: or even follow me on twitter! evilspawnmer in order to send me in your prompts or suggestions. Please be kind, and if you don't like the ficlets or the pairing, just scroll down/up and read another story.

Here's the first chapter: _Just like his father._

* * *

"William was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine. I never understood a word he said, but I helped him drink his wine." The little baby wiggled on his car seat, giggling and clapping at his mother singing to him. He was about 9 months old now. Scully stared at him through the rear-view, with a huge smile. Their little boy was so beautiful and smart. He was a happy little boy. And his parents were beyond proud of him.

Scully had decided to take a year away from the FBI, in order to raise their kid. Mulder was still working at the office, but he had moved into Scully's apartment. They decided a little short after William was born to be into a relationship. It wasn't something they precisely talked about. They had a silent agreement, that started from the moment they kissed the day Mulder met his baby son for the first time. Ever since then, they have had small baby steps.

Their first official date was at Mulder's place. He had arranged the whole apartment to look like a romantic hotel. He placed scented candles, rose's petals and he bought an expensive chatoir noir from 1983. The bathtub was filled with warm, bubbly water and more rose's petals. William was under Margaret's care, so they both had a chance to relax. After a nice dinner, they both got into the bathtub to share a session of kisses, cuddles and pamperings. It was the perfect first date.

Parking the car on her spot at the Bureau's parking lot, Scully opened the door and got off of it. Throwing the diaper's bag over her shoulder, she grabbed little baby William, still singing him his favourites songs. Once into the elevator, she gave her son his red and blue pacifier and kissed his little head.

To say William was a blessing, was an understatement. The little boy was a gift from heaven. After all the time Scully spent trying to get pregnant, she finally got her little miracle. _Their_ little miracle. Because William was as much as Mulder's as Scully's.

* * *

Walking into the Bureau has never been as difficult as it was right now, carrying a little baby dressed on a jean jumper and a yellow shirt with little converse sneakers, a jean jacket and a little beanie with ears. Scully was constantly being stopped by the other female agents, cooing and making silly faces to William, who cheerfully as he was, kept giggling and laughing. "He couldn't be any more cute! He should be illegal!" Said Skinner's secretary, squeezing the baby's cheeks. William took her hands away and shook his head "No no." He said, announcing he didn't like his cheeks being squeezed. Scully and the woman laughed a little and she waved goodbye to the little boy as him and his mother walked into the elevator.

"Couldn't you be a little more like your father?" She asked ironically, and laughing "Charming and a ladies-magnet..." Shaking her head, Scully shared a look with her son, who showed her a big, toothless smile "You're so beautiful, William Mulder." She said, kissing his cheek, causing the kid to erupt on a big smile and giggles.

Scully walked out of the elevator, talking and playing with William between her arms. Reaching the familiar door, she smiled at the sounds coming out of it. Mulder was watching old baseball games. Knocking softly, she waited until she heard Mulder coming by the door and unlocking it. When he opened, he saw two smiley faces one next to another and heard some giggles coming from William, who was overjoyed upon seeing his father "Surprise, dad." Scully said, smiling widely at him. Mulder laughed a little and leaned in to kiss her softly and slowly. William clapped and when they pulled away, he touched his father's nose as he leaned in to kiss his chubby cheek.

With the little boy in his arms, Mulder walked back inside followed by Scully, who closed the door behind them "What do I owe this awesome surprise?" "Mulder.. It's your birthday..." Scully said, looking at him with a surprised face "I was going to make you breakfast in bed but.. You left earlier than usual.." "Oh.. I.. I went to the cemetery.. I needed to visit Sam... I'm sorry, I... I actually forgot." Folding her arms over her chest, Scully nodded "It's okay.. I wasn't complaining..." She walked closer, caressing his cheek and combing his hair softly "How was it?" "It was good.. But this.." He pulled William over his face "Is even better." He kissed William's neck, making noises and rubbing his beard against his son's cheek, making him giggle and laugh really loudly.

Scully stared at them and smiled, secretly taking a picture of their little moment. It fascinated her how connected William and Mulder were. Yes, they were father and son, but their connection was unique. She only have seen it with herself and her father, who would be proud of seeing such a handsome and healthy grandson. Looking at them, for Scully, was like looking at her relationship with her father and she couldn't be any more happy at this. William and Mulder had an unbreakable bond that filled her with love, devotion. They watch Dragon Tales and Calihu together, William resting over his dad's chest with his bottle. And often, they'd go together, the three of them, to a baseball game or a basketball game, only to please Mulder's wishes.

"How about.. We go out for some family lunch to celebrate that you're one more year with us?" Mulder looked over to Scully, and smiled as he tried, unsuccesfully to keep William's hand away from his nose. "I swear, this kid has an obsession with my nose." He said, laughing. Scully put her hands on her hips and looked at William with a subtle smile but warning eyes. The little boy put his hands away form his father's nose and smiled at him "Wow.. And I thought I was the whipped one.." Scully raised her eyebrow and Mulder looked at William "Yeah kid.. she's the boss of us." The little baby started laughing and bounced a little on his dad's arms "Yeah, I like the idea. Let's go.."Handing William to Scully, Mulder took his coat and put it on, while he stared at Scully and William with a giant smile.

This was going to be a _great_ birthday...


	2. Chapter 2

_It's insane how much all of you guys are asking for this! I didn't have the time to sit down and write, but it turns out last night there was a problem with the energy system provider of my house, therefore, I was out of energy. Only thing with enough battery to keep awake and distracted was my computer, so I started writing! And I wrote not one but **two** new chapters :) I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for the reviews, and like usual, the requests are opened. I can't promise all the requests will be in the next chapter, but I'll try my best to write it down. Without further words to say, here it is chapter number 2!_

_Mer._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Cuddle buddy._

After a long and exhaustive 10 hours shift at the hospital, Dana Scully was eager to get home and change into comfortable sweat pants and an oversized shirt from her husband. And, to most of it all, cuddle her little almost-1-year-old baby boy. The drive back home was exhaustive. Living in the suburbs of Washington DC was their first initial thought when William was born. They wanted him to be able to feel the sun on his face, the green grass underneath his feet and hands as he crawled.

As she opened the familiar gate, she smiled at the sight of their house. It was a classic, two floors house with a big front and back yard. Parking on her side of the garage, she opened the automatic door and drove the car into the building.

Scully opened the front door and was met with the sight of their baby sitter with William, sitting on the floor and playing. She smiled at Gwen and William, who as soon as he saw his mom, stood up as fast as his wobbly legs allowed him, making small steps towards the redhead. "Oh hello little Bullfrog. Come to mama." She kneeled down and opened her arms, receiving the little boy between her arms and hugging him tight "I missed you so so so much William." Smiling into the baby's smell, she kissed his little chubby cheek and made the little kid laugh "How was he today Gwen?" "Oh he was great Mrs Mulder..." "Oh, please, you can call me Dana." She said, laughing a little and rocking the little boy back and forth, who seemed to have found home on his mother's shoulder "Okay, Dana… He's great… Really. He's so smart and attentive. He doesn't miss a single thing!" Gwen exclaimed, patting the little boy's back "Do I have to come tomorrow?" The blonde teenager asked, looking at Scully "Oh, no. I have two free days now, so I'll stay home with him. Even though, if Mul—Fox, and I decide to go out, I'll give you a call." "Okay! Great, then I'll see you in three days!" "Indeed." "I'll show myself out." Gwen smiled, kissing William's little head and took her stuff, making her way out.

Once the door was closed, Scully sighed. Some alone time with William was all she needed to feel better. "How about we prepare dinner for daddy, Hun?" She asked, making the little boy jump between her arms and giggle at the mention of his father "That sounds like a yes to me." She poked his little nose and smiled at him.

* * *

About two hours later, Scully was setting the table, glancing every 10 seconds over to William, who was playing with a little toy on the living room's floor, over his little blue fuzzy blanket. Mulder was supposed to be home in about 40' minutes, so she had enough spare time to take a shower, and a short 30' nap with her son.

Taking the small kid into the bath tub with her was the best idea she could've ever had. Immersion baths seemed to relax William to the point he simply lied against his mother's chest, with his hand over her heart and his head on her shoulder "You like this huh?" Smiling, she kissed his cheek, rubbing his little back. 15' later, she got off of the tub, making sure the little boy was tucked into a fuzzy towel. Taking one around her, she picked him up from the bathroom sink and let him snuggle into the crook of her neck as he sucked on his little thumb "Ready for a nap, little man?" the soft sound of William snoring indicated Scully that her son was already into the plan. She settled him in the middle of bed, making sure he was surrounded with pillows.

After she changed into her silk pyjamas, she took some pillows away, from her side of the bed and snuggled closer to her son, who as soon as his mother's perfume was into his senses, turned on his side and hid into her chest. Smiling at such a cute and tender reaction, Scully pulled him in closer, closing her eyes and drifting off to dreamland around 4:15 pm.

It wasn't until 6:30 that Mulder finally made it into the warmness of his house. He sighed as the soreness of his body took over him. He worked the whole day on delayed paperwork; therefore, he spent more hours sitting down than the ones he's used to. Or liked to. The familiar smell of Scully's spaghetti invaded his nose and he smiled "Oh God, how could I not love her…" But as he ventured into the kitchen, he only found a big recipient with the food ready. No signs of Scully and William. Suddenly, the house was too quiet. Mulder loosened his tie and made his way upstairs, a little bit preoccupied at the lack of sounds and human beings into his house.

* * *

It wasn't until he reached his room that his fears were washed away, and a sweet and heart-fluttering sight took over his body. His wife and son, cuddling into a nap. Smiling widely, he walked over and kicked off his shoes. Laying on his side of the bed, he scooted closer to them and pulled Scully, and William at the same time, into a warm and tight hug.

Scully was too asleep to be startled, and she knew it was Mulder. She just knew it. The way he grabbed her. The pressure he applied on her with his big hands. His perfume. The smell of basement and too much caffeine. Those things gave Mulder's presence away the minute he was into bed, so she just smiled "You're home…" She whispered with her eyes still closed "You're home…" "You and William are my home." He whispered back, leaning in to kiss her smile softly. Pulling away, he leaned and kissed his son's temple. "We love you, daddy." "Da-aaddy." William mumbled, opening his little eyes with a lot of effort and smiling at him "Loook at that… Someone said his first word!" Scully opened one eye and smiled "Well done boy… Well done…" "Keep sleeping, little alien… You're safe with us." William smiled and closed his eyes, laying on his back with his parents' hands intertwined over his little chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Future is here._

"Mom, I swear I'll be fine… I promise." The tall and brunette young man assured his mother for the 100th time this day, as they made their way into Harvard University "I told you… I can take care of my own…"

Dana Scully had tears into her eyes, but nodded sternly "Okay… Sorry William… I just… You grew up so fast I cannot even…" She started sobbing and William pulled her in "It'll be fine… You've got Sam, too… She's not even out of primary school ma." He smiled, reassuring his mother. I know… But you'll always be my boy. My handsome little boy. Our little miracle." She whispered this lasts sentences with her hands over his cheeks, caressing there. "And you'll always be the best mother ever." He told her, with a big smile. "Oh come on, honey… You're ruining his chance to get a girlfriend." Mulder said, coming to place his hand on her back "Oh shut up Mulder." She said, kissing her son's cheek.

William Mulder-Scully was now an 18 years-old-College freshman. He was going to start the phsyquiatry major and then specialize on clinical trials to find a for cure mental diseases. After a hard and difficult time adapting and fitting into high school, he was finally where he longed to be. But letting his parents and little 10-years-old little sister behind was the hardest of it all. And her mother crying like this didn't help. "Daddy, can we get some hot dogs when we leave?" A little redheaded girl tugged at Mulder's shirt and flashed her puppy eyes, the ones she inherited from her father's "Samantha Mulder-Scully. Why do you do this to me?" Mulder answered, laughing a little. "Pwease?" she pouted and her father smiled "Sure honey… Sure."

Scully missed this conversation as she was too busy hugging William, and hiding into his chest "It'll be fine, ma. I'll go visit you on second weekend every month." "You promise?" She asked, looking up at him, because, well, William had Mulder's height "I promise." He murmured, kissing her forehead. She pulled away and smiled at him, coming into Mulder's embrace "Come here little Sammy." He whispered, waving at his sister. The little girl rushed towards his brother and hugged him, as he kneeled to reach her height "I will miss you Wiwwy." She said, holding back some tears. William's heart broke as his sister used the nickname she gave him when she was starting to speak "I promise I will do my best to be there for your birthday and bring you a **big** cake like the ones you love. Okay?" Nodding, Samantha sniffled "Don't forget about me." She said, hazel eyes staring into big blue ones. "Oh no… I won't forget about my super special girl." He assured her, poking her nose, causing the little girl to giggle despise her tears "Kick ass there Wiwwy." She said, with a big smile "I will! Okay, let's make a deal… We'll skype 30' every night before you go to bed, deal?" The little girl gasped shocked "Really?!" "Yes really! You'll tell me about your day and maybe I can help you with your homework." "Yes! I wanna!" "It's a deal then." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

As they saw the scene in front of them unfold, Scully smiled "They're so perfect…" Mulder nodded, holding her close with a big smile "Indeed…" He answered. "Thank you… For… Not giving up when you could've…" "Thank _you_ for not giving up on me." "Oh I wouldn't dare…" She murmured, leaning to kiss him softly. They both giggled, kissing for a few seconds. William and Samantha came closer and it was Mulder's turn now "Come here, big macho man." He laughed, hugging his son "I will miss you, kiddo." "I will miss you too dad… Promise me you'll send me some files so I can help you?" "It's a deal." Mulder winked and smiled at Scully, who was holding Samantha and laughing a little, both lost into their very own world "Take care of them, dad." Mulder looked back at William and smiled

"With my life."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: You never draw my baths…_

_Prompt from Tumblr: Imagine your Otp sharing a bubble bath._

* * *

It was times like these that Dana Scully was thankful she picked the apartment with bathtub. The warm water was all around her, keeping her warm and cosy. It was all she needed after spending all day doing paperwork. Paperwork Mulder and she were supposed to do for three days ago. Paperwork Mulder promised to do on Wednesday. Now, on Friday, he informed her that he couldn't do it because he received a call from a colleague to play basketball and he just forgot. _Mulder, if I could kill you right now, if it was legal, I'd do it in a blink._ She said, looking at the stake of papers she had on their shared desk _Oh you'll keep yourself entertained!_ He said. And the conversation kept replaying on her head. She sighed, humming at the soft music playing on the background. She selected her playlist of Vivaldi, choosing some relaxing songs just to stay submerged into the bathtub for some good 2 to three hours, or at least until the water went cold.

The ambience around her was perfect. She lit scented candles and turned every light off. The music was loud enough to reach her ears but not enough to give her some neighbours' complaints. So she was happy. Dana Scully was happy, submerged on the water that barely covered her boobs. Her hands roamed all over her body, stroking and caressing. She hummed to the music, closing her eyes. A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth when she heard the fidgeting of keys in the front door. Mulder was home. She heard the door open and close, followed by heavy steps and a long sigh. Keys to the table next to the door. Rack shaking with a heavy coat. Few more steps into the kitchen. Fridge door opens. Fridge door closes. Closer steps.

"Scully?" And the familiar voice, as he steps into their room and she's not there. Deciding to play a little game, she closes the bathroom door softly, making it seem like a paranormal event. Startled, Mulder jumps on his place, looking around "Scully? Is that you?" She laughs softly, mostly to herself, with her eyes still closed. The steps grew closer and she could only imagine the fear on Mulder's features. "Scully, you there?" He carefully opened the door and as soon as his eyes met the glow of the candles, he exhaled relieved. "Hi, Mulder." She spoke, with her back to him. Foam over her breasts and legs, but not over her belly.

Mulder smiled brightly "Hey… I'm home." He whispered, kneeling next to her. "I can tell." She murmured, with the same smug smile. She knew what was next. Mulder leant carefully and pressed his lips softly to hers, making her take her hands out of the water and over his face, getting some foam on his cheeks, causing Mulder to laugh a little as she deepened the kiss softly "I missed you." She whispered, caressing his face once she pulled away. "Oh aren't you a cutie?" He mocked, laughing a little. Scully slapped his shoulder softly."I missed you, too." It came as a soft murmur, and she smiled, leaning to kiss him again. He kissed her back, pulling her face closer "Care if I join?" A soft nod with a shy smile responded. And it was enough for Mulder.

Standing up, he took his shirt off, balling it and throwing it right into the dirty laundry basket, causing Scully to laugh. He resumed undressing, looking at Scully with a small smile, who had a tiny blush painted on her cheeks "What?" "Nothing…" She giggled and scooted to give him space as he predisposed to get into the tub. Once Mulder got into the tub, she scooted back, leaning into his embrace as he pressed her against him. Both hummed at the contact. Mulder was cold, and sweaty. And Scully was warm and soapy. "This is perfect." She hummed, snuggling into his arms as he held her closer this time "So I am not sleeping in the couch tonight?" He asked, smiling widely while he pressed small kisses on her shoulder. "Huh… I didn't think of that… But now that you ask…" Mulder groaned, sighing frustrated. "No, Mulder. You're way too comfortable and its way too cold outside for me to sleep alone on that bed." She spoke, caressing his hands over her belly "Plus, I don't think our _son_ would like to sleep without his father. He won't let me sleep because of that…" She smiled widely, and he gasped in surprise "It's a boy?! How long have you known?!" "Well, I know I told you I wanted it to be a surprise… But I had some tests to run, you know, routine for the 6th month…" "And you had to check that the doctor was correct, so you went and checked the tests yourself." He completed, laughing a little at her girlfriend's adorableness "I couldn't help it! I'm a Doctor. I had to…" Mulder nodded, kissing her neck softly "I know. I know." "So… We're having a little boy!" He exclaimed, looking at her "We are!" She responded, opening her eyes for the first time during the whole conversation "That's so great! I can't wait for him to be old enough to go to the junior leagues so I can be a soccer/basketball/baseball dad!" Scully pouted at this "Don't make him be old already… I want to enjoy our baby." A few tears invaded her eyes and he laughed softly, kissing her lips carefully "Okay, how about this: I can't wait to change his diapers?" "Mulder, you won't change his diapers, we both know this." Mulder laughed softly, shaking his head "It's not actually something I look forward to…"

Both laughed softly, Scully returning to her position over Mulder's chest as he rubbed some slow circles on her big belly, playing with his fingers for moments "Hmmmm… Am I in heaven?" She asked, closing her eyes again and enjoying the pampering. Mulder smiled, kissing her shoulder one more time "I'm glad you enjoy this."

They fell silent for a couple of minutes, too much into the moment to speak. Scully was the one to break it. "Mulder?" "Yeah?" "You won't sleep on the couch, but you sure owe me a foot rub." And Mulder couldn't help but to laugh. Because it was the simple things that kept him going. Things like this one. Scully's laughter. His baby growing inside of her. Having a family, to start all over.

* * *

**I hope you all like it :) **


End file.
